Fierce Fighter
by EwokMeow
Summary: Gale holds his head up high when he is choosen to fight in the 73rd Hunger Games. A fierce fighter. Will he win the Games and what will become of him?


**A/N: I literally wrote this on paper then transferred it to my phone via text message to myself to copy it to here. As some may know, I have a Pokémon/Harry Potter cross over which hasn't been updated in a while. I haven't abandonded it.**

I'm running through the woods, pushing through the bushes, in the hopes of finding Katniss before the reaping of the 73rd Hunger Game. My heart is pounding from th anxiety, from the fear but I refuse to let Katniss see the apprehension on my face once I find her. I've traded entries for slightly warmer clothes and food for my family. The only recess I get is going out into the woods to hunt for food. The electric fence that isolates District 12 from the rest of the world is broken only working half of the time and when it does work there's a dead area that hasn't been brought to life for years.

Through the trees I see her I'd come to a slow when I approached our usual spot. I watch her through the trees, the beautiful girl I've know for years, the girl taking on her own. She became the woman of the house, the sole purpose of life in her house. Her mother spiraled into depression, she became despondent to her two daughters. The accident in the coal mines killed hundreds including her husband. Katniss' father. Suddenly without warning Katniss became the mother of her sister Prim. I watch her, her bow up in the at the ready, the sun shines on her thin face. I think I'm in love with her. I move trough the trees stepping slowly, snapping a twig. The animal she's focused on makes its escape. She lowers her bow and arrow and glares at me.

"Gale, you scared it away!" She tells me, flustered.

"I'm sorry, Catnip." I smile at her, she still glares at me, her lip twitching "I have some in my snares I'll give you a rabbit then we can go to The Hob and trade."

She ignores this comment or at least it seems she does. Her body relaxes, she sits down, placing her bow down on the ground and the arrow back into her quiver with the rest.

"What if they choose us?" She asks as I sit down.

"I guess we'll have to go." I reply staring straight forward.

"How is this even fair? " she asks, anger raising in her voice.

"It's not" I answer promptly.

"You know Prim is of age next year. They're going to put her name in." She's stressed.

"It's only one, Catnip, only one." I try to assure her but I know it's not going to work.

She gets up gathering her bow. I take the lead to my snares. Two rabbits and a squirrel have been strung up in the tree I set the traps in. I release the deceased animals and pack them into my bag. We make our way back into the insides of District 12, back into the Seam.

We walk past the Justice Building where they're finishing setting up for the reaping. The Capitol is here. Sooner than later the reapings in the Districts be over, ultimately sending children to their deaths. Between the ages of twelve and eighteen. For the entertainment of the rich so high and safe in their tower. Completely immune to reaping of their children. A reminder of the rebellion, the destroying of District 13 for starting the uprising. Seventy three years ago to be exact.

They force us to watch these Games. They force parents to watch their child die. They force the parents to watch their child become a killer, at the hands of The Capitol, while they drink their wine with the obnoxious hair and make up. Every year, every fucking year, until only one stands. Despair in his or her eyes. The relief is artificial. They come home and are paid handsomely by The Capitol and given a nicer bigger home. They'll most likely travel down the road of alcoholism and or illicit drugs. Shutting themselves down from the world around them.

Haymitch Abernathy, the only living Victor of District 12, is the town drunk. I'm honestly surprised he isn't dead that the alcohol hasn't physically taken him down with it. Haymitch is a nice man through the fog of his heavy drinking.

First as usual, we stop at the back door of the Mayor his daughter Madge answers the door. Her and Catnip embrace one another. Always seen together at school.

"My father has been expecting the two of you.

Katniss pulls out a long squirrel she shot right in the eye from her quiver. I didn't even know she had it. I offer a rabbit. Madge pays a large sum of money for them and quickly close the door, wearing a smile with her good bye.

We make our way down to The Hob. I give the rabbit to her and I take the squirrel we enter the deteriorating building. It's not as crowded as usual. Reaping days are usually slower. People dwindling by the hour, then by the minute, then the second.

Fresh meat always sells for a high price, my rabbit bought me a pair of gloves. Katniss somehow managed to get merchant credit. The day before she gave four squirrels and today a rabbit this bought her a fairly thick jacket for Prim.

We go our separate ways once we leave The Hob. The Reaping is in an hour and we must get ready. When I get home I set the gloves on the table, a nice cotton red long sleeve and faded red pants are set across a chair.

"For the reaping" Mother says, her eyes sad.

I manage to fit a quick bath in and go to my room to dress into my reaping clothing. The red brings out my eyes. I stare into the filthy mirror one last time. I carelessly run my fingers through my damp hair. I walk quickly to the Justice Building with my family. My brother is in it too, but thank God he only has one entry.

The Peace Keepers line the back of the crowd. Watching. The day is overcast but rain isn't falling, at least not yet. Everyone slowly congregates in their assigned age and gender group. There are more Peace Keepers at front, by the temporary stage. The stage is empty except two stools with clear bowls atop of them and a microphone. A woman approaches the microphone, and is wearing orange make up, the make up is smoky like at the upper corners of her eyes. She wears red eye shadow. Her face is powder white. Her wig sticks straight up but fluffing out at the sides. It is bright yellow. Her dress is crimson red hoop at the bottom. She looks quite ridiculous.

"Welcome, welcome!" Her voice booms over the speakers, too cheerfully "to the 73rd Hunger Games!"

A video of previous Games and Capitol propaganda, but I'm not even paying attention I've seen it all before. I'm looking for Katniss on the opposite side if the square. I'm scanning all the girls in red dresses. I finally spot her looking my direction.

"Are you okay? " I mouth to her. She nods once, a quick smile, barely noticeable. The anthem and the explanation behind the Hunger Games is playing. I'm looking up at the faces of all the kids. Blank faces. Fear. Stress. Anxiety. Nothingness. I look up at the stage as the anthem ends. She, Effie Trinket, has her head down mouthing the last bit of the video, mouthing the "May the odds ever be in your favor." She does this every year.

"Now for the Reaping of the Tributes. As always ladies first." Effie dramatically swirls her hand over the glass bowl. Plunging her hand into the hundreds of folded papers. She pulls one out, the tension is thick. Her mouth to the microphone, she opens the piece of paper and in her high pitched "Annabella Herber!"

Annabella comes from the seventeen - eighteen age group. The square is dead silent. She slowly makes her way up through the crowd, where the girls are looking at her. Most likely with sad faces. Once she reaches the aisle, two Peace Keepers escort her. Two more at the ready. In case she does something. She doesn't even protest. Annabella in her red dress and her olive skin stands next to Effie. Completely silent.

"And now for the boys. " Effie cheerily announces, she dramatically waves her hand over the glass bowl opposite of the girls. The tension is so thick I can barely breathe. She has her mouth to the microphone, unfolding the paper.

"Gale Hawthorne!"

Every boy looks at me, I make my way through the crowd. They make a path for me. Six Peace Keepers escort me they must know how my distaste for The Capitol. I obey. I walk up with my chin held up high.

"GALE! GALE!" It's Narnia. She's more angry than sad. The Peace Keepers catch and retain her as she gets to the edge of the crowd

Effie pretends this isn't even happening. I stare at Catnip with pleading eyes.

"And there you have it. District 12's Tributes." Applause has never come to life at the reaping. Anxiety and despair fill the suffocating silence.

Annabella and I shake hands. Per Capitol agreement or something. Effie smiles at the both of us. Just as she and Peace Keepers lead us inside the Justice Building. Good bye are coming. Then the training. Then the Games.


End file.
